


The Unofficial Official First Date

by The_fandom_writer_ha



Series: Birdflash Moments [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, First Date, Fluff, M/M, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fandom_writer_ha/pseuds/The_fandom_writer_ha
Summary: This wasn’t his first date with Robin. They had gone out multiple times beforehand and had actually been dating for quite a while now. This was however his first date with Richard ‘Dick’ John Grayson, Robin’s secret identity.
Relationships: Birdflash, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash & Robin, Kid Flash/Robin
Series: Birdflash Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 164





	The Unofficial Official First Date

Wally gulped nervously. He was standing in the hallway of Wayne Manor, waiting for his gorgeous boyfriend to walk down the stairs and save him from the scrutinizing look he was currently getting from Bruce Wayne himself, aka the Batman. Somehow, the stare of Bruce Wayne was more intimidating than the famous Batglare. Wally gulped and fixed his collar. 

This wasn’t his first date with Robin. They had gone out multiple times beforehand and had actually been dating for quite a while now. This was however his first date with Richard ‘Dick’ John Grayson, Robin’s secret identity. He had finally opened up to Wally about his true self a week and four days ago, and it made Wally the happiest young man alive. It had been a very sweet and touching moment for both of them, and Wally had insisted that they go out on a date as Dick and Wally instead of Robin and Kid Flash. Dick had eagerly agreed. 

Now here he was, dressed up slightly in a green flannel with a white t-shirt underneath and simple dark blue jeans. He definitely didn’t feel dressed up enough, but that was only because he was standing in a mansion. Who could blame him?

“Hi” Wally suddenly heard from behind him and jumped abruptly with a scream of surprise. He turned to see his smirking boyfriend looking at him with playful eyes, dressed in a dark blue shirt that was simple but stylish and sporting a pair of black jeans that fit him in all the right places.

“Rob! I – I mean Dick! Not cool!” he said and pouted. He went with reacting to Dick’s jump scare rather than the outfit. He did not want to use his flattering and flirty moves on the ward of Bruce Wayne when said billionaire was currently staring directly at him, still. Did that man never blink, or breath? He was like a statue!

Dick only laughed “Awe come on Walls, I thought you’d be used to that by now” he teased with a grin. “Besides, it wasn’t exactly my fault that you were too deep in your thoughts to not even notice me coming down the stairs.”

Wally’s ears turned red with embarrassment. Okay, maybe he had been a little zoned out. He scoffed and smiled “Okay, fair enough. I’m still never going to get used to you popping up behind me though” he grinned.

Dick laughed at that. He walked over and grabbed Wally’s hand, starting to drag him towards the door “Come on, we can talk more about my stealth abilities while we walk to the movies.”

Wally followed him happily, glad to be released from the analyzing glare he had been subjected to the whole time so far. He just wanted to go to the movies with his gorgeous blue eyed boyfriend and do all the cheesy boyfriend movie things. “Sounds like a plan” he grinned.

Dick and Wally made their way out the doors of Wayne Manor and down the streets of Gotham. It was still light out, so they could relax a little more than if it was night, but they were both still ready for anything. Wally silently promised in his head that he would take Dick on another date in the brighter and much safer Central City, but that could be later.

They talked and laughed as they made their way down the streets, holding hands the whole time. When they got to the movie theater they paused, both looking over the variety of movie posters advertised outside the building.

“What do you want to see?” Wally asked with a grin.

Dick hummed in thought. “This movie looks good.” He said and pointed to one of the movie posters. Wally smiled and quickly, but not suspiciously quickly, ran up to the movie window and bought two tickets before Dick could say another word.

Dick ran after his with a screech of protest “Wally! You don’t need to pay for the tickets!” he called and pouted, seeing he was too late.

Wally only grinned and kissed his cheek “Let me be a good boyfriend and pay for stuff. If it means that much to you, you can buy the food.”

Dick huffed but smiled “Fine, I’ll pay for the food” he smirked.

They walked inside the theater and Dick walked up to the concessions, buying two large buckets of popcorn and two sodas, one small and one large. 

Wally beamed when he saw all the popcorn and the large drink. “You know me so well” he chuckled and helped him carry everything.

Dick grinned proudly. “I try.”

They walked into the theater and sat down together. One and a half buckets of popcorn were gone by the time the movie started, and Dick hadn’t had a single bite. He didn’t mind though- he never did. 

After Wally had calmed his eating craving he focused his attention on Dick. He bit his lip and looked towards the movie, then let out an obviously fake yawn and stretched, wrapping his arm around Dick’s shoulder as casually as Wally could manage to.

Dick bit his lip as well, but that was mostly just to keep from laughing. His boyfriend was so adorably cheesy. He moved into Wally’s side, letting him have success with the cliché move.

Wally grinned wide when Dick moved into him. He wrapped his arm around him fully and sat with him comfortably during the movie.

Neither boys moved after the movie ended, not wanting to break their moment. Eventually Dick sighed. “Come on, time to go” he said with a small smile, removing himself from Wally’s grasp and standing.

Wally sighed and groaned, but stood with him. “Fine” he said in a pouty voice.

Dick chuckled and gathered their trash. “Don’t worry, we can get refills on everything and then you can take it home as a snack for later” he said and grinned.

Wally beamed brightly. Food always made him happy. “Okay, deal” he said and grabbed Dick’s hand, leading him out of the theater.

They got their food and made their way back to the gates of Wayne Manor. Wally stopped and turned to look at him, taking the popcorn bucket Dick had been holding into his own hands. “You’re sure you don’t want this?” he asked.

Dick shook his head and grinned “Unlike you, I have to watch what I eat.” He teased with a chuckle. “I liked tonight. It was the real us, not that those other times weren’t real… this was just…”

Wally could see his struggle and smiled “Us. No more secrets. It was us.” He smiled. It did feel like they had broken down a wall in their relationship. Everything was good- better, in a new way.

Dick nodded “Us” he repeated. He leaned up and gave Wally a light peck on the lips. “I would do more, but Bruce is watching” he muttered against his lips and grinned. He turned and walked into the gates of Wayne Manor “Goodnight Wally!” he said.

Wally stood frozen in his spot. Bruce was watching them? He looked around even though he knew he wasn’t going to see anything, waved to the empty air, and then sped off, a few pieces of popcorn being left in his place.


End file.
